


Во всем виноват Старк

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [10]
Category: Avengers Assemble
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Во всех его бедах виноват Тони Старк. Клинт свято верил в эту истину. И планировал однажды донести ее до всех.





	Во всем виноват Старк

**Author's Note:**

> Возможны издевательства над законами физики.

Во всех его бедах виноват Тони Старк.

Клинт свято верил в эту истину. И планировал однажды донести ее до всех.

Гоняющийся за ним монстро-кит лишь укреплял его планы.

Все начиналось достаточно невинно. Обычная миссия. Злодеи соскучились по синякам и унижениям. А чтобы скучать было веселее — пришли компанией. Капитан сразу же ввязался в вальс с давним другом — Дракулой. Впрочем, Клинт подозревал, что Дракула был осчастливлен вниманием Кэпа лишь потому, что не пришел Красный Череп. Тогда вальс бы танцевали эти двое, а Дракуле пришлось бы ждать своей очереди на тело Капитана. У Клики была какая-то нездоровая фиксация на его теле, кстати. Им бы взять купон на групповую терапию. Старк и Сокол занялись Адаптоидом, уводя его от города. Тор и Халк щедро делились с атлантом своими дружескими тычками, а Клинт с Ташей отстреливали миньонов злодеев. Все-таки не очень хорошо, если ты пришел за синяками от Кэпа, а получили их за тебя твои подчиненные.

А потом все пошло известным адресом.

Тони понял какой-то супергениальный план злодеев, кто-то должен был остановить Годзиллу, поднимающегося из морских пучин, а заодно — перестрелять заряды под островом. Для успешной операции под водой их благодетель отправил Халку и Хоукаю костюмы. И вот после этого все стало совсем, просто отчаянно плохо. Костюм Хоукая под водой засверкал как рождественская гирлянда. Мало того, что он засиял, выдавая его расположение противнику, он еще и принялся воспроизводить рождественские гимны. Под водой. Когда на них двигался монстро-кит.

Улепетывая от противника, Клинт ясно осознал, что в его нынешних бедах виноват Тони Старк.

— Как вырубить эту чертову музыку, Старк?! — почти вежливо поинтересовался Клинт в самом начале.

— Это рождественские гимны, Бартон. Только появление настоящего Сан… — договорить Тони не дал шум сминаемого металла. Клинт мысленно поддержал Адаптоида и пожелал тому удачи.

Кит продолжал двигаться и при этом определенно издавал какие-то звуки — вибрация ощущалась всем телом.

— Осмелюсь предположить, мистер Бартон, — голос Джарвиса был голосом разума и надежды. Клинт даже обернулся к киту и выстрелил в него из небольшого арбалета, встроенного в костюм. Результата это не дало, зато принесло небольшое облегчение. — Гиганто сообщает о своем расположении к вам.

— Бартон, неужели в твоей личной жизни все настолько плохо, что тебя кадрит рыба? — гнусно, иначе и не скажешь, заржал Старк. Клинт ощутил потребность подняться на поверхность и научить Адаптоида паре трюков против Железного Человека. Очень большую и убедительную потребность. 

— Это не рыба, а млекопитающее, — одновременно с Наташей возмутился Аттума. Клинт бы умилился такому единодушию, если бы симпатизирующее ему млекопитающее не начало забирать воду, втягивая в рот все, что было меньше грузовика. И Клинта в том числе.

— Если я сдохну, Старк, — прошипел Бартон, выпуская трос, чтобы зацепиться за зубы или фильтр-щетку на губах монстро-кита. — Я найду способ вернуться. И стану, мать его, самым доставучим привидением в твоей Башне. Поселюсь в мастерской и буду комментировать. Комментировать все, Старк. Слышишь? — Клинт забрался на морду кита и впервые взглянул противнику в глаза. В больших глазах отражалась маленькая сверкающая елочными огоньками фигурка. Плюсом было то, что пока Клинт отвлекал на себя кита, Халк сломал все устройства, что прикрутили воины Аттумы на основание острова. К тому же ни одного воина не было в поле зрения — видимо, рождественские гимны под водой произвели на них психологическую атаку. Как матросы на зебрах, если верить экспертному мнению Романовой.

— Халк крушить? — неожиданно мягко уточнил подплывший Халк, но Клинт отрицательно мотнул головой — Гиганто, сфокусировавший взгляд на фигуре на своем носу, приносить разрушений не стремился. 

Так что в целом шутка Тони оказалась даже полезной. Только Старку Клинт об этом говорить не собирался. Усевшись на нос киту, Клинт восстанавливал потерянные в предыдущие полчаса нервы и ждал, пока всем не надоест играть. Побеждать Адаптоида было интересно — в процессе рождались неожиданные связки и креп уровень командного духа. У Старка в броню после самого первого сражения с Дракулой был встроен ультрафиолетовый излучатель, так что и короля вампиров победить было легче легкого. Оставался только Аттума, берущий грубой силой, но тактика Кэпа или хитрость Наташи плюс сила Тора — и атланта можно было списать со счетов.

Сидя в джетте и заново выслушивая шутки всех о скорой свадьбе, Бартон дал себе обещание, что отомстит Старку. И тот запомнит эту месть. Надолго.

Самым сложным в мести Клинта оказалось не достать материалы или пробраться в мастерскую с ведерком краски, а уговорить Джарвиса промолчать о подробностях. Впрочем, Клинт был чертовски обаятельным парнем и при необходимости мог уболтать даже мертвого.

Поэтому когда Старк в очередной раз взмыл в небо и костюм охладился, на груди и спине появились надписи: «Хаммер лучший! Я Хаммера».

— Бартон! Я убью тебя!

И нет, Клинт вовсе не ржал, гнусно и самодовольно.

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандная Санта для **Thomas Earl**


End file.
